


The Special Agent And The Forensic Entomologist

by Minxied



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxied/pseuds/Minxied
Summary: Jack Hodgins is in love with FBI special agent Alanna Devin - who is assigned as his bodyguard until the dangerous suspect is arrested.





	The Special Agent And The Forensic Entomologist

She's just sitting on the floor. Just fucking sitting, legs crossed, a manilla folder opened in front of her. 

And Jack Hodgins can't concentrate anymore. His hands are clenched around the microscope, the worm he was supposed to identify ages ago was just taunting him now. Jack could almost see the small eyes just judging at him, like a devil on his shoulder screaming at him to ask her the fuck out. 

But Hodgins couldn't just asked Alanna Devin out!

She was an FBI agent, assigned to basically act as his and Zach's bodyguard until they catch the suspect. 

Did it matter that Hodgins seemed to know every damn detail on her face - when she smiled, how her eyes crinkled at the corners, the smile lines deep and adorable on her cheeks.. How her nose crinkled in disgust when Zach forgot to maybe just filter a bit with the details. 

"Hey, Jack."

Damnit. She wouldn't stop doing that. Hodgins would ask her why she kept calling him 'Jack' and she would just give a sly smile and with an amused innocent voice answer, 'It's your name.' 

"Yeah?" Hodgins asks, pretending that he hasn't actually just been leaning on the damn microscope the whole time. He glanced towards her, only to almost give himself whiplash as he took a double take.

Special Agent Alanna Devin was bended in half, gathering up the papers inside the folder - the perfect fuking ass pointed right at him. Hodgins had to turn away and screw his eyes shut, he was not supposed to fucking like her. 

"Well," Alanna started, walking over to where he was sitting with her eyes down on the folder, "As Zach is already home with Agent Peterson, and I'm here until you decide to go home..." She trailed on, placing the folders down and placed her hands down on the back of Hodgin's chair. She acted like he was supposed to know what she meant, but his brain was just attached to the teenage age horny part right now.

"Food, Jack!" The brunette laughs, other hand now actually touching him, even for a second. And Hodgins can't help the shiver of goosebumps over his skin. 

"Come on, I need a big sandwich. And I'm sure you are hungry too!" 

He was actually, Hodgins thought, but he almost didn't want to go with her. Obviously not because he didn't like her - Hodgins was almost certain at this point the little crush was something more now. 

But Hodgins says, "Fine, let's go."


End file.
